


Depression

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Found Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found poetry: using words or lines from any body of work and transforming it into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Words taken from [The Strange Blissfulness of Storms](http://nautil.us/issue/37/currents/the-strange-blissfulness-of-storms) by Sarah Scoles.

  
Hurdling restless through the malaise  
spiked with revulsion,  
engaged in dubious collusion  
with the psyche,  
a rigorous surge toward giddiness until

_Slap_

The destructive faction called guilt  
spiraled happiness back  
to the basement of the mind.


End file.
